CRIMSON PETALS
by EverDarkEdenAngel
Summary: “Say nothing but you love me, Sakura…” his voice unusually begging which shocked her. All his unnatural emotions…for her? “Say you’ll be with me” he embraced her tighter than before.SAKUITAGAA..REPOSTED


**A/N Konichiwa! This is my first fic… …haha so pls read! I edited n reposted it again….**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Most characters are OC!**

**CRIMSON PETALS**

**Chapter 1**

**MEMORY **

"_I love you" _

_Crystal emerald orbs widened as they stared back to the calm onyx one. Confession in the rain with the well-known cold Uchiha heir was too much for the 7 year old to take. As the drops of cold liquid tickly down her porcelain face, she turned away, unable to face the prodigy._

"_Nani…What d-did you say?" Certainly she felt that it was all a lie…a joke…playing with her mind. He couldn't have shown this kind of affection to her…LOVE. After all wasn't he known as a god of his emotions?_

"_I said," step by step he reached the shivering girl. The black onyx eyes flickered with concern as they saw her cold due to the continuous rain pouring down on them. "I love you Sakura."_

_She gasped as his strong arms pulled her into a possessive embrace as well as providing her warmth for her cold body. The arms around her like iron as he captured her lips into a rough lip lock. She struggled which was of course, effortless against the skilful shinobi, moreover when he had longed for the touch of her lips. It was what he craved. What he needed. She felt his tongue slipped into her mouth easily when she gasped. As his tongue explored her mouth, she whimpered at the brutality._

_He released her when he felt her in need of oxygen and planted soft kisses along her neck making her lean on his shoulder as he stroked her pink hair. She shuddered at the feel of his cold lips against her skin. _

"_Say nothing but you love me, Sakura…" his voice unusually begging which shocked her. All his unnatural emotions…for her? "Say you'll be with me" he embraced her tighter than before._

"_I-Itai…' Sakura winced and struggled as his iron grip was hurting her. "Say it!" his voice too eager and demanding_

"_Iie!" She burst out in fear. She manage to push him away, collapsing onto the hard ground sobbing. The young girl was confused and scared of the pre-teen in front of her. Why did he act like that so suddenly?_

"_No?" he repeated in disbelief. His eyes widened. "I can't believe it…" _

"_Gomen…I love someone else." A slight tint of blush formed itself on her cheeks as she confessed. That explained why the Uchiha heir suddenly had his Sharingan activated. He violently grabbed her and brought her chin up to make her look into the hypnotizing ruby orbs._

"_Who?"_

_She shivered at the sharpness pf his inquiry. "I-I…"_

"_Who is it? Who the hell is it? What makes him better than me, huh?"_

"_No….that's not w-" she was cut again angrily_

"_Then what? Who is IT? WHO!" he demanded._

"_Sa-Sa…Sasuke!"_

_Her voice broke a nerve in him._

_Just like that…_

"_Nani kore…. You are in love with that foolish boy? Do you even know what is love?"_

"_Do you?" she dared to ask back which made his eyes widen even more. "Sakura…I've been in love with you ever since we all met you…._

_She blinked. "Since you met me?"_

_FLASHBACK_

"_Uchiha Fugaku, you and your family are to raise and protect this young girl." The Hokage patted the head of a pink-haired girl who looked no older than 5. She is the future fiancée of the Kazekage's son and is to be in utmost care. Due to the sudden disappearance of her parents, there is no one more perfect than yours to care for this young child."_

"_I will do my best, Hokage-sama." Fugaku implied as he stared at the girl who looked very solemn. He nodded to his wife who shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the girl. "Hai, Hokage-sama. We'll take good care of her. Sasuke and Itachi will cheer her up and make her feel at home, won't you boys?" the female Uchiha turned to two young boys at the back of her. A young boy who looked just about her age with spiky raven hair ran towards the shy girl and extended a hand in combination of a warm smile._

"_Ohayou, my name is Uchiha Sasuke! Nice to meet you pinky!" Sakura squeaked in surprise as her eyes turned to annoyance. "Don't call me pinky! My name is Sakura!" all her spirit returned. Sasuke turned slightly pink. "Ah, gomen Sakura-chan!" he held out a hand. "Ohayou Sakura-chan!" _

_The Hokage chuckled as he saw Sakura in her cheerful state. "Your son, Sasuke is sure a friendly spot, Mikoto." _

"_Thank you, Hokage-sama. Itachi, why don't you come out of the shadows and say hello?" the female Uchiha stole a glance at the figure leaning against one of the pillars. Sakura looked up to see a cold –looking guy who looked no older than 12 staring down at her. He was a splitting image of Fugaku and Sasuke only that he looked colder than those two. Nevertheless, she Walked up to him with a bright smile and extended her hand. "Ohayou, Itachi-san. I'm Sakura and it's a pleasure to meet you."_

_Itachi looked taken aback. No one dared to talk to him after he shot them the look he gave the girl. All the same, he shook her hand. "Uchiha Itachi. Nice to meet you, Sakura." _

"_Hai, o-genki desu ka, Itachi-san?" she asked cheerfully. Itachi smirked. "I'm fine, domou arigato gozaimasu, Sakura." Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke looked at Itachi with bewilderment but smiled all the same for Itachi had never smiled to anyone before except them which was very seldom. _

"_Then, I have no worries. The girl will stay as one of your family members. Please give her the attention she needs." The Hokage said as he turned to leave. "We will, Hokage-sama!" yelled Sasuke as he grabbed Sakura's hand while smiling. The Uchiha adults chuckled while Itachi sweat-drop. Seriously Sasuke needed to relax around new friends. He looked down at the pink-haired girl who blushed. Somehow, just looking at her made his heart get a certain unfamiliar feeling. One which he realised he's been searching and craving for. _

"_You know," he heard Sasuke tell Sakura, "Niisan has never smiled to anyone other than us but he smiled to you. How did you that?"_

_Then he heard a faint giggle. "I don't know. Perhaps he needs more humour in his life. My mother once told me I had an ability to make people feel warmth in my smile. I do not understand what that means though…" __**(A/N: She's just 7 so she does not know what it means!)**_

_Itachi smiled to himself. Life was getting far too intriguing from now on. And his instincts were never wrong…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"_Yes, that very day. You were the first girl who gave me warmth from your smile. At first I didn't understand but soon I realized. I love you. For two years I longed to tell you." His explanation sounded sincere. He stepped closer towards Sakura who stepped back while holding her hand out for protection._

"_I'm sorry…I can't! Onegai, tamare!"_

_He stepped closer. Just 5 steps away._

"_Please…" she pleaded _

_4_

"_No…"_

_3_

_All kinds of negative thoughts ran through her innocent mind. She shivered at the thought as she stared back at the ruby orbs._

_2_

"_Get away, please Itachi-san…"_

_1_

_His calloused hand reached out to stoke her cheek. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I'll come back for you, Sakura. You are mine. I do not care if you love that brat. Soon, it'll be me whose in your heart. I only."_

_He reluctantly stepped away from her while performing a fury of hand seals. "I'll come back for you, Sakura…Mark my words."_

_And he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura stared at her reflection in a puddle of water. Tears still rolled down her cheeks the rain still poured down. _

"_I'm sorry, Itachi-san."_

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

Bolted in a sitting position, Sakura wiped the beads of sweat tickling down her forehead. As the 15 year old panted she shook her head while whispering, "Its just a memory…The same one…"

'**Ya…the one you had since that incident!'** her inner-self added.

The incident since he stole her first kiss…

The time he was so possessive over her…

And

The time before he massacred his own clan….

To make her first love a hater….

An avenger….

And worst of all….

Break her heart!

Uchiha Sasuke.

Her first love from childhood

And

Her first heart breaker.

It all was 3 years ago.

The day he betrayed Konoha

Just like his brother

Uchiha Itachi

Tsukiyomi…

Sakura looked at the window where her emerald eyes caught sight of the full moon. It was like that day…

The day **he** left Konoha.

FLASHBACK

Tears streamed down her face as he walked pass her.

Walking

Walking

Just like that.

She couldn't let him leave.

She loved him. Truly…

"No…"

Further….

"NO!"

She ran after him. "Tomare!"

Embracing him as he came to a stop.

"Please…don't go!"

"……"

"I…I love you! With all my heart!" More tears came down

"…."

Poof!

Sakura blinked as she felt him no morew in her arms but behind her.

"Sakura…" The wind blew past, telling the tense and sadness the kunoichi bore. She heard the very two last words from him before she sank into darkness.

"Thank you"

END OF FLASHBACK

The very same time under the bright moon, she sobbed terribly when she regained consciousness. For she knew…

He was gone.

Forever.

Three years had passed.

She rubbed her eyes again, trying to shake off the memory.

Because, she wasn't the same weak obsessed- with- Uchiha Sasuke- fan girl anymore

But

She was one of Konoha's greatest kunoichis

She had sworn to herself. No more crying for any Uchihas. No more weak forehead girl.

No more crazy fan girl. No more stalking Sasuke. No more.

Rising from her bed, she stole a glance over something she would look at which kept getting her old memories flooding back when she was a pre-teen. The picture of her old team. Team 7.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"No way! You old hag! You're wasting my capabilities!"

"Naruto!"

Boink!

"Owie! Itai Sakura-chan!"

"Do not be so rude to Tsunade-sensei!"

"But that old hag is giving us lousy missions again!"

'What did you say?" A vein popped on the Hokage's temple

"Ehehe Sorry Tsunade-sensei. He's still demented. I'll teach him!" Sakura said nervously as she punched Naruto's head again. _**'YOU BAKA! YOU DON'T KNOW SENSEI'S TRUE POWER YET!'**_ Inner Sakura raged

"Waaa! Itai!"

Their ex team sensei sweat-dropped and chuckled as he watched his former students carry out their daily argument. The loud blonde, as usual was complaining of the Fifth Hokage assigning them to missions of low ranks. And his cute kunoichi student who had officially become a medic-nin under one of the legendary sennin which was the Hokage herself was carrying out her usual routine of teaching him a lesson. Hatake Kakashi sighed. Looks like he had to stop their argument as usual before he got it from the Hokage.

"Naruto, if you do not stop whining, I would gladly used my one thousand years of pain technique to send you to Timbuktu." Naruto gulped as he saw Kakashi positioning his fingers into the technique. He could remember the technique too well.

"Ehehehe…alright Kakashi-sensei." He pouted slightly.

"Seriously Naruto, after all these years. You are still the same old brat. Couldn't you be more mature for a 15 year old?" Tsunade sighed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU OLD H-"

"NARUTO!"

"Ahehehe…alright! Alright! Kakashi-sensei! I'm sorry! Sorry old hag! I mean…."

"Naruto! You asked for it!"

"One thousand years of pain no jutsu!"

"AAARGHHH!"

Sakura sweat-drop as Kakashi sent Naruto crashing to a nearby wall. "Please continue, Tsunade-sensei."

Just as Tsunade was about to continue, Shizune burst in to whisper something to Tsunade. Tsunade focussed her attention to Sakura with a smile who stared back with curiosity.

"Sakura, looks like your fiancé is here on a surprise visit. He wishes for your presence in Suna." Sakura gasped. "Ga-Gaara?" which earned a nod from Tsunade.

"He is here to escort for the confirmation. You have to be Suna then to officially confirm your engagement for the upcoming wedding in the eyes of public as you are the future wife of the Kazekage."

Sakura nodded slowly, trying to sink the information in. She had not seen Gaara since the incident where she, Naruto and Kakashi saved him from Akatsuki and when she defeated Sasori.

Akatsuki.

The thought of Akatsuki gave her a shiver. It reminded her of _him_.

Uchiha Itachi.

Flash

"_I love you" _

Flash

"_I said," step by step he reached the shivering girl. The black onyx eyes flickered with concern as they saw her cold due to the continuous rain pouring down on them. "I love you Sakura."_

Flash

"_Say nothing but you love me, Sakura…" _

Flash

"_Say you'll be with me"_

Flash

"_Nani kore…. You are in love with that foolish boy? Do you even know what is love?"_

Flash

"_I'll come back for you, Sakura. You are mine. I do not care if you love that brat. Soon, it'll be me who's in your heart. I only."_

Sakura clenched her eyes shut as the memory played in her mind like a broken record. His possessive yet lustful words. Itachi…now a missing nin and a member of a wanted organisation. Akatsuki.

"Your mission now," Tsunade began and Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. "is to escort Gaara back safely with Sakura for the confirmation. We might not know what Akatsuki has up their sleeves this time. It is strange that they had not attacked Gaara on his journey here but we won't take any chances."

Sakura and Naruto nodded seriously. They had too much experience. The stealing of Kyuubi and Shukaku cases bore them unpleasant memories which they'll never forget.

"You'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Tsunade said as she handed Kakashi a scroll. "And Sakura. Its time for you to greet your fiancé. I think he's outside waiting for you." Sakura blushed as Tsunade winked. "Hai, Tsunade-sensei"

As Sakura made her way to the main entrance, she kept wondering how she had gotten closer to the dashing Kazekage. His cold jade eyes used to make her think that he was nothing than a murderer. When she first fell for Sasuke, she was upset to find that she was already betrothed to someone else. And the time she firstly became a genin who was obsessed with Sasuke, she was horrified that her future husband was actually Subaku no Gaara, the bloodthirsty killing machine of Suna. Worse, he even almost killed her! **(A/N: Its in the episode where Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke had their battle with Gaara)**

However, after his battle with Naruto, Gaara realised his real purpose of life is not to love himself and kill others but to love and protect the ones he care for the most. And Sakura finally realised this the time they saved him from Akatsuki's clutches. He began to understand him more. He had become her friend. Now…was it more than that since she was still engaged to him?

She paused at her pace as she felt someone grabbed her hand from behind. "I've been calling you, Sakura and you just walked past me. Are you ignoring me?" a deep husky voice was close to her ear and hot breath on her neck. Sakura turned to meet passive jade eyes. She giggled.

"Sorry, Kazekage-sama. I was in my own fantasy." She joked as Gaara pulled her into his arms and brought his lips closer to her. She struggled "Let me go, Gaara, you know I don't want this." She pulled herself away from Gaara who sighed. "Sakura, we are about to confirm my engagement and you're still hesitating."

Sakura turned away from Gaara's hurt look. "Forgive me Gaara. I won't break this engagement. Just give me more time…" Guilt coated her voice. Gaara stared at her form. Then he smiled as he grabbed her hand to pull her into his embrace. "G-Gaara!" she gasped as he hugged her tight. "I'll wait, Sakura."

"Gaara.."

"I know that you've been hurt before by that bastard. But I'm not like that. I want to prove that to you Sakura"

"But G-" he interrupted her by placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Surprisingly, she did not struggle. "I love you, Sakura and I'm willing to wait for you my whole life." He declared as he broke the kiss to see her burning cheeks.

"So, please. Grant me that chance to be by your side forever."

Sakura's eyes glistered with tears as she smiled. "I promise you that with all my heart." He whispered as he brushed her tears away. Sakura hugged him again. "Thank you"

Just a warm smile on his dace relaxed her. "No…thank YOU for giving me the warmth of love and life again." He nuzzled into her neck gently and she sighed. She did care for Gaara but do not know as in a friend or love. She needed more time to think it over. She didn't want to hurt Gaara's feelings. He was so…

"Ne Sakura?"

"Uh? Oh, yes?" she said, snapping from her daze as she gazed into those familiar jade orbs. "Can I…"

"Hm?"

"Can I…stay with you for the night?" A blush tainted his pale cheeks slightly and his voice was barely audible.

"Huh?" Stay in the same apartment with her? Is he serious? Sakura never had a male to stay in her house since she was the only one staying there. All alone. Her parents left for a mission and disappeared when she was just a child and was left in the care of the Uchihas. She really enjoyed their company. They treated her like family. However, a year later…

FLASHBACK

Winter

It was the same old time she was taken in by the Uchihas. Sakura rubbed her hands together for warmth as she watched Itachi sulkily made a snowman after Sasuke whined for him to do so. She giggled as she saw Itachi grumbling and gave Sasuke a glare after he playfully threw a snowball at him. Though Itachi tried hard not to display his emotions, Sakura could see that he was actually amused. Ah, how close these brothers are! How she wished her family was like that! If only her parents were not always involved in all those missions…

"Achiu!" The Uchiha brothers fixed their gazes towards the shivering girl who was freezing.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" yelled the younger Uchiha as he ran towards her. "I-its c-cold!" replied the chattering girl. Itachi sighed. "Jeez, why didn't you wear a thicker jacket?" Itachi grumbled as he took off his coat and put it on Sakura. His voice tried to sound annoyed but Sakura swore she heard a hint of concern in it. Sasuke smiled as he tried to take off his to do the same when Itachi stopped him.

"Nii-san! I wanna make Sakura warm too!"

"You'll just be cold yourself and later I would have to strip myself just to keep both of you warm!" Itachi mumbled, annoyed. "And for that, I will probably be a NAKED SNOWMAN!"

"Aww Nii-san! You got it wrong! Its naked iceman! Not naked snowman!" Sasuke laughed

"Ya, keep that laughing up and I'll turn you into a chicken ice cube!" Itachi smirked in satisfaction as he saw his younger brother pouting.

"GYAHHH! NII-SAN! YOU"RE TEASING ABOUT MY HAIR AGAIN! I WANNA TELL OKAA-SAN!" Sasuke whined. He ran out of the gardens into the mansion, followed by the older Uchiha who was yelling after him.

Sakura giggled as she found Sasuke's pouted and whiny face rather cute and amusing. She had to admit…she was rather attracted to Sasuke. After a year staying with the Uchihas, she got to know the Uchiha brothers more. Itachi was quiet, a god of his emotions…cold and calm. However, when he was around her and his brother…his emotions were different. Somehow, Sakura didn't know whether she was imagining Itachi staring attentively at her at times…with a sort of weird expression which she was uncomfortable with. **(A/N You should know what it is…WINK WINK)**

Sasuke on the other hand, his funny and carefree actions made her feel comfortable. Yet, she felt a different feeling than just being playmates. She had a strange urge of wanting to be with him at all times…his laughter and pout made her smile, his caring expressions made her stomach flip flop though she was convinced she had no pain in her stomach and his cry made her heart ache. Why? Why did he make her feel like that?

She shrugged the thought off innocently as she always did and head inside since the weather was getting colder. Perhaps this feeling was something she had to wait to know…what exactly it is. As she made her way through the hallways in search for her two male friends, she stopped dead at her tracks in front of a big door. Mikoto and Fugaku's bedroom door. Eyes widened in astonishment and hurt as she heard the conversation.

"Killed…"

"How could they…"

"It was the Sound…"

"Orochimaru?"

"He did it?"

"Yes…demo…how are we going to tell her?"

"Leave it to me."

A loud gasp caused the door to open and the shocked Uchihas staring at her trembling form.

"Sakura…" Mikoto whispered.

"Gomen…I didn't mean t-to eavesdrop…but I-I can't h-help hearing.." she stuttered

As tears began to form at the corner of her emerald eyes.

A pregnant pause….

"They're d-dead aren't they? M-My parents…" Fugaku nodded silently. Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She ran

"Sakura! Wait!" Mikoto called after her but she was too engulfed in her pain and sorrow to notice. Her mommy…her daddy…dead. Not coming back. Left her.

"Sakura!" she heard Sasuke's voice and before she could register where he was calling from,

BANG!

Both 7 year olds on the ground.

"Itai… Sakura, why didn't you stop?" Sasuke paused when he saw Sakura crying with wide eyes. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Sasuke! There you are! And Saku-" Itachi paused when he reached the two. "Sakura...what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"My parents! They're…they're dead!" Sakura cried out as more crystalline tears fell from her emerald orbs. Sasuke's expression turned to sympathy as he caressed her head as comfort. "I'm sorry.." Both Itachi and Sasuke's onyx eyes widened as Sakura flung herself around Sasuke, crying heavily into his chest. A slight tint of blush rose to Sasuke's cheeks as he slowly wrapped his arms around Sakura's form. "They're gone! Forever!" Sakura cried again.

Itachi who tried his best not to be affected by the way Sakura and Sasuke embraced, kneeled down and brushed her tears away. "Shh, Sakura, they're still with you. They are now in a happy place, watching over you."

"A happy…p-place?" Sakura repeated as she stared into Itachi's eyes. The emerald orbs seem to be drowning Itachi as he felt his heart rapidly beating. 'Damn, why am I like this every time I'm around her…' He thought.

"Yes, a place called Heaven. They're guiding you, protecting you from above. So don't cry, it'll make them sad." Itachi smiled at her, again another strange action…when it comes from Itachi.

"So, even if I do not see them, they are with me?" asked Sakura which earned a chuckle from Itachi. "Yes. So don't cry anymore. Smile." That earned shock from Sasuke and Sakura. Itachi never did that before. Sasuke wondered whether Itachi was feeling under the weather or something so he put a hand on Itachi's forehead.

"What?" Itachi asked, his familiar annoyed voice returning.

"Nii-san, do you have a fever? I never see you act like this?"

Itachi groaned. "I…Its…argh! Nothing!" he yelled as he got up and stormed away. Sakura swore she caught a slght blush his cheeks.

"Are you better?" Sasuke asked her as he let go of her, seeing that she stopped her crying.

She looked up at him through watery eyes with a small smile. "Hai!"

END OF FLASHBACK

That was the day Uchiha Itachi shocked the world. His emotions were so different. So caring…so relaxing… Yet, now it was all changed after he massacred the clan. And when Sasuke betrayed her and Konoha to join her parents' murderer. Just thinking of it made her want to burst in rage.

"Sakura!"

"Huh?" she turned her attention to the red haired Kazekage who had a deep frown on his face.

"Did you realise I was calling you all the way home?"

"Oh sorry… Wait a minute…did you say all the way home?"

Gaara groaned and pointed to a door in front of her.

"Hmmm this door looks familiar…WHAT THE HELL! I REACHED HOME!"

"You were in a daze when I started calling you and walking as well. I got annoyed and followed you. Here is where we ended up after you finnaly snapped out of your thoughts."

"BUT THIS IS MY HOME!"

Gaara smirked. "So…I take it that you are letting me stay for the night?"

"ARGGHHH!" she smacked her so called large forehead. "Come in!" Gaara chuckled as he followed her into the house. It was dark and yet cozy. "Well, isn't your home sweet…" Gaara removed his gourd of sand which he usually carries around and placed it in a corner as Sakura stormed into the kitchen. "You want anything?"

"Sake, if you have…" replied Gaara. (A/N: since when does Gaara drink sake!)

"I'm gonna take a bath." She announced as she threw him a can. "Peep, look, stare or glance….You'll be facing the villages with a black eye tomorrow."

Gaara smirked evilly. "Never dreamed of doing that, princess."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

'Gah! Its cold!'

All drenched in the cold shower waters, Sakura mentally cursed herself of doing everything not right ever since he stepped into her house.

"What the hell is wrong with me… its just Gaara, panda-eye Kazekage with his demented sand…my friend but….

FLASH ,

My fiancé…"

A slight blush crept to her cheeks as she remembered his words…

"_I'll wait, Sakura."_

FLASH

"_I know that you've been hurt before by that bastard. But I'm not like that. I want to prove that to you Sakura"_

FLASH

"_I love you, Sakura and I'm willing to wait for you my whole life."_

FLASH

"_So, please. Grant me that chance to be by your side forever."_

Sakura sighed as she let the water hit her body delicately as she thought of her fiancé again. "He's so nice, why can't I accept him?" she whispered. **'Cuz you still love the Uchiha bastard you doink!' **inner-Sakura sarcastically shot.

"Get lost!" she snorted and pushed her inner mind to a small box in her brain where she labelled as 'INNER MIND CONTROLLER'

'I do not love Sasuke anymore. He's a traitor! A heart breaker…'

FLASH

"_Sasuke-kun, will you go out with me?"_

FLASH

"_Sasuke-kun, can you train with me?"_

FLASH

"_I love you! With all my heart!"_

"No!" Sakura nearly hit the shower wall while trying to get the thoughts that displayed her stupid 12 year old –obsessed- with- Sasuke self out of her mind. How naïve she was…how cruel he was…

FLISH!

Sakura found herself face to face with cold jade orbs.

And they seem to hold a mysterious glow in them…

**(A/N: There! How was it? I put it most of flashbacks and memories of Sakura's childhood. At first I wanted to put Sasuke comforting Sakura on his own but I thought, hey, why don't have Itachi in a different character for a while. And that's how Itachi became so un-Itachi way…and for your information, Sakura was only 7 so she didn't know anything of people in heaven! And imagine Gaara as Sakura's fiancé!)**

**Reviews pls! **


End file.
